aku harus bagaimana ni?
by youichi nagane akuma
Summary: mamori terjatuh dan kaki nya sakit dia harus beristirahat di rumah tetapi orangtuanya harus pergi dan menitipkan dia pada si setan hiruma youichi bagaimana kah jadinya baca aja ya.... gak jelas abissss
1. Chapter 1

tolong di baca ya… Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yusuke Original Fanfiction plot © youichi nagane akuma

Up"s sakit nih

Di suatu hari di SMA deimon, ternyata saat itu sedang ada kehebohan rupanya.

"cepat latihan anak-anak sialan" ucap hiruma ."Baik hiruma-san" gyaaaaa……

"sudahlah hiruma biarkan mereka istirahat sebentar dari latihan neraka bodohmu itu",ucap Mamori

"Apa katamu???" bodoh??" beraninya kau bicara seperti itu manajer sialan. Sementara mereka sibuk

Bertengkar, para anggota deimon devil bats memperhatikan mereka ." Cieeee….. mamo-nee sedang

Mesra-mesraan dengan …!!! ucap mereka serempak." Mesra dari mananya ", ucap

Jumonji. "yaa liat aja nanti" ucap suzuna.

Tak sengaja kaki mamori tersandung batu. Kyaaa… bruk*gak tau bunyi org jatuh* uhh.. sakit..

"dasar manajer sialan makanya hati-hati", sini ku bawa ke uks mamori pun digendong ala Cinderella

Oleh hiruma . "Kyaa… Hiruma turunkan aku " ucap mamori sedikit malu.. dengan muka sedikit merah.

'sudah diam nanti aku jatuhkan " ucap hiruma . Baik hiruma-kun ucap mamori malu…

Tuh kan.. liat aja sendiri ucap Suzuna."waaaa patah hati max"," ini tidak mungkin", masa? Setan itu??

Ucap musashi dengan muka aneh

"Uhhh Hiruma-kun turunkan aku" ucap mamori . Baiklah. Manajer sialan dan up's kakiku tersandung..

Ucap hiruma dan…………. "kyaaa " ucap mamori tubuh hiruma menimpa tubuh mamori dan

Seketika muka mereka berdua spontan jadi merah dan. "maaf manajer sialan aku tidak sengaja"

Tapi.. kakiku keram dan tak bisa digerakan. Kyaa…., berisik manajer sialan…. Lalu tak sengaja tubuh hiruma terdorong dan tak sengaja mengecup bibir mamori yang lembut. Mulanya mamori kaget dan

Berusaha melepaskan diri tetapi ia langsun mengikuti mencoba membalas ciuman hiruma dengan hangat Dan. "kyaaaa…. Mamo-nee apa yang kau lakukan??" sontak mereka berdua pun berhenti

Melakukan adegan yg sangat hagat itu… . dan hiruma langsung berdiri karena keramnya tlah hilang. cieeeee mamo-nee dan you –nii jangan-jangan ."dasar cheer

Sialan berotak mesum diam napa???."baiklah mamo-nee dan you-nii apa yg kalian lakukan??" Tanya

ada apa-apa kok! Ucap mamori. 'bohong" jawab kok balas mamori .sudahlah

Manajer sialan dan cheer sialan kembali ke lapangan ucap hiruma ." baik" ucap mamori."hei tunggu mamo-nee jawab dulu pertanyaan ku!" ucap suzuna sambil mengejar mamori ."ku harap kau merahasiakan hal itu Mamori ",ucap hiruma.

Saat hiruma sedang bergumam dengan pikiranya sendiri. "Kyaa... mamo-nee.. dan you-nii tadi sedang ngapain',ucap suzuna."aku tidak

sedang melaku... ukh... kakiku sakit", dan seketika tubuh mamori kehilangan keseimbangan,saat ia merasa tubuhnya akan menghempas

hiruma telah menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh ke lantai."dasar bodoh kalau kakimu sakit,ya diobati jangan langsung pergi dasar manajer sialan",... "diam kau cheer sialan" ucap hiruma."baik you-nii"ucap suzuna lalu lari takut dia akan di bunuh hiruma."Ayo kita ke dokter untuk menyembuhkan kaki sialanmu itu" ucap hiruma-kun ucap mamori.

"Hem.. nona anezaki kaki kiri anda agak retak *masa? org jatuh dikit!* dan sebaiknya anda mengurangi aktivitas anda sementara ",kata sang dokter. baik pak!". mamori langsung pulang ke rumahnya."Ah kebetulan sekali Mamori,mama dan papa akan pergi kerumah nenek,karena nenek jatuh sakit"."baik ma..". "Ah tapi mamori kakimu kan lagi sakit ",ucap ibu mamori,"baik mamori, mama akan menitipkanmu ke teman sekelasmu, ke hiruma-kun".Apaaaa...."mamori berteriak kaget 1\2 mati."tapi ma!". tak ada tapi2"din..din,nah mobil sudah datang,nanti hiruma-kun akan datang ke sini"da..da.. mamori-chan..."tapi ma?"."Hei manajer sialan ngapain kau??.Hiruma-kun????

TO BE CONTINUED

HIKS............ jelek banget mohon reviewnya... semua.. plis yaaa....


	2. Chapter 2

Haaii minna apa kabarnya yosha…. Lanjut aja ke fanfic nya

Disclaimer : eyeshield 21 bukan punya saya kalau punya saya pasti akan saya buat banyak cerita romance nya hirumamo

Pairing : hiruma x mamori

Thank's reviewnya sangat berguna yaaa….

Chapter 3 : what will you do?....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- " mau aku menularkan demam ku padamu?."maksudmu?,hiruma-kun kalau aku bisa aku akan melakukanya untukmu apapun itu!"(ciee mamori…*plak*ampun!)"baiklah kalau begitu mamori-chan"."ha?". sebelum mamori sempat bertanya .hiruma telah menciumnya denagan bibirnya yang lembut,hiruma mulai bermain dengan lidahnya dan mamori dan ciuman itu semakin ganas tetapi… "ah mamo-nee ku dengar kau….. kyaaaaa……" teriak gadis berambut biru." mamori-san…?" Ucap cowok berambut coklat

"apa yang kalian lakukan?" mamori dan hiruma pun langung mengambil jarak saat mendengar suara suzuna dan sena."kyaa.. apa yang kalian lakukan!" Hiruma lalu langsung pergi dengan muka yang merah sambil menarik sena pergi keluar dari ruangan UKS, dengan maksud untuk tinggalah mamori dan suzuna di UKS." mamo-nee pliss kasih tau aku dong soal yang tadi" . "maaf ya suzuna-chan" mamori pergi dengan wajah merah(banget kayak cabe merah padang*plak*ampun!) "hu..hu..hu.. daaasaaar..peliiit……" teriakan suzuna membuat semua siswa SMA deimon langsung kaget semua . karena suara ultrasonic suzuna.

Club room devil bat 17.00

Di ruang klub hanya ada hiruma,mamori,sena,suzuna, karena hari tampak akan hujan, tak ada latihan neraka. Suzuna masih terus bertanya soal yang tadi. Hiruma hanya cuek, dan sena tampak kebingungan. "Umm hiruma-san ,mamori-san, suzuna-chan aku pulang dulu ya"." Tunggu sena-kun, aku ikut!". Suasana ruang klub menjadi menyesak."umm hiruma-kun aku pulang dulu ya!" ucap mamori. "Hn!" hanya itu jawaban dari hiruma. .Mamori lalu keluar dar ruang klub . setelah mamori pergi hiruma tertawa kecil mengingat kejadian di uks." ha..ha..ha.. kenapa aku terus memikirkanya ya?"

2 hari telah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu jarak di antara hiruma dan mamori. semakin dekat semenjak kejadian itu, mereka sering bersama-sama."hei mamo-nee makin mesra aja sama you-nii". "Ah suzuna-chan kamu jangan ngomong gitu dong, aku jadi malu nih lagian aku gak ada hubungan apapun dengan hiruma-kun"."hee… masa iya sih mamo-nee"." Ah sudahalah suzuna-chan aku mau kembali ke kelas" ." nih mamo-nee aku ada majalah, ini buat refrensi cinta mamo-nee dan you-nii".

"Haa? Suzuna-chan malu, nih jangan di omongin lagi dong" ."da…da…da.. mamo-nee semoga sukses yaa". Saat istirahat siang mamori membaca majalah yang di berikan suzuna, di sana ada trik untuk mendekatkan orang yang disukai dengan kita, di situ tertulis kita harus memberikan sebuah cincin yang bermandikan sinar bulan .setelah membaca majalah itu mamori terasa menagantuk. ia pun tidur sebentar di kelasnya. ia terbangun ketika ia mendengar pintu kelasnya di buka, rupanya hiruma membuka pintu kelas untuk keluar. saat ia terbangun ia merasa sesuatu di bibirnya ya di bibirnya terasa seperti rasa mint jangan-jangan hiruma tadi menciumnya, blush muka mamori memerah membayangkan apa yang terjadi."ah itu tidak mungkin"

Rupanya di depan pintu kelas mamori, ada hiruma yang sedang bersandar di dinding kelasnya." ya ampun apa yang terjadi padaku, kenapa tadi aku menciumnya argh.. perasaan apa ini?".malam harinya mamori melakukan apa yang ditulis di majalah, ia menyinari sebuah cincin bergambar icon devil bat. (dimana belinya?*plak*ampun!) esok hari nya ada berita bagus untuk anggota akan ada libur bagi siswa sma deimon rencananya anggota amefuto deimon, akan jalan-jalan ke taman bermain. Dan itu di sambut gembira oleh anggota amefuto."senang max kata monta fugo!" Ucap daikichi. ahahaha….ini sangat menyenangkan. dan di sana aku bisa bertemu para ladies, nah aku pulang dulu untuk membuat bekal" ." ah kakak tunggu biar aku saja yang buatkan, nanti kakak menghancurkan dapur kita lagi"." tenang saja adikku!." ah kakak tunggu.."

Semua anggota devil bat:" kakak beradik yang aneh!".

Taman bermain deimon 10.00

"Kok nama taman bermainya deimon sih, perasaan dulu namanya puririn?"." ke..ke.. ke.. itu karena aku mau.."." hiii… hiruma-san pasti mengancam direktur taman bermain ini"."yaaa semuanya maaf aku terlambat, itu karena kakakku membakar dapur rumah, hanya untuk membuat onigiri dan tempura"." emm suzuna-chan mana kakakmu?"." oh dia lagi membungkus bento mungkin butuh 2 jam sampai kakak selesai"." oh begitu baiklah kita main di sini di bagi per kelompok,"ucap suzuna. "oke masing-masing tarik undian ya". Okeee baiklah timnya yaitu 1. Hiruma,mamori 2. Sena,dan aku 3. Monta,3 bersaudara haha 4. Komusubi,kurita

Mamori's POV

"Uh.. aku sangat sial, kenapa aku bersama setan ini dia bisa di ajak main nggak ya? Uh bingung nih aku harus bagaimana yaa.."

Hiruma's POV

"Cih kenapa aku harus bersama manajer cerewet itu ahh.. padahal aku mau naik wahana yang extreme gimana ya?"

"Sena-kun kita naik roler coaster yuk", ucap suzuna "Eh? Tapi suzuna-chan aku agak waa, Jangan tarik aku suzuna-chan"." Sudahlah sena-kun kita coba saja ufufufu"

"Hiruma-kun..?". apa?". mamori mengeluarkan cincin bergambar icon devil bat. "Apa ini?". Ini untukmu pakailah". Oh kalau begitu baiklah sesaat setelah hiruma memakai cincin itu. Bruuk mendadak hiruma jatuh pingsan. Mamori yang melihatnya tersentak kaget hiruma-kun kau kenapa apa yang terjadi padamu hiruma-kun…

To Be Continued

Gyaaaa fic yang sangat luar biasa jelek oh ya makasih ya reviewnya sangat membantu....hahaha nama taman bermainya puririn wahahaha ciptain ndiri…. Chapter 4 agak ada fantasinya dikit(?)

Tambah ya rnr nya..

Maaf jika ada salah tanda baca dan kata .

Sign

Youichi nagane akuma


	3. Chapter 3

Haaii minna apa kabarnya yosha…. Lanjut aja ke fanfic nya

Disclaimer : eyeshield 21 bukan punya saya kalau punya saya pasti akan saya buat banyak cerita romance nya hirumamo

Pairing : hiruma x mamori

Thank's reviewnya sangat berguna yaaa….

Chapter 3 : what will you do?....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- " mau aku menularkan demam ku padamu?."maksudmu?,hiruma-kun kalau aku bisa aku akan melakukanya untukmu apapun itu!"(ciee mamori…*plak*ampun!)"baiklah kalau begitu mamori-chan"."ha?". sebelum mamori sempat bertanya .hiruma telah menciumnya denagan bibirnya yang lembut,hiruma mulai bermain dengan lidahnya dan mamori dan ciuman itu semakin ganas tetapi… "ah mamo-nee ku dengar kau….. kyaaaaa……" teriak gadis berambut biru." mamori-san…?" Ucap cowok berambut coklat

"apa yang kalian lakukan?" mamori dan hiruma pun langung mengambil jarak saat mendengar suara suzuna dan sena."kyaa.. apa yang kalian lakukan!" Hiruma lalu langsung pergi dengan muka yang merah sambil menarik sena pergi keluar dari ruangan UKS, dengan maksud untuk tinggalah mamori dan suzuna di UKS." mamo-nee pliss kasih tau aku dong soal yang tadi" . "maaf ya suzuna-chan" mamori pergi dengan wajah merah(banget kayak cabe merah padang*plak*ampun!) "hu..hu..hu.. daaasaaar..peliiit……" teriakan suzuna membuat semua siswa SMA deimon langsung kaget semua . karena suara ultrasonic suzuna.

Club room devil bat 17.00

Di ruang klub hanya ada hiruma,mamori,sena,suzuna, karena hari tampak akan hujan, tak ada latihan neraka. Suzuna masih terus bertanya soal yang tadi. Hiruma hanya cuek, dan sena tampak kebingungan. "Umm hiruma-san ,mamori-san, suzuna-chan aku pulang dulu ya"." Tunggu sena-kun, aku ikut!". Suasana ruang klub menjadi menyesak."umm hiruma-kun aku pulang dulu ya!" ucap mamori. "Hn!" hanya itu jawaban dari hiruma. .Mamori lalu keluar dar ruang klub . setelah mamori pergi hiruma tertawa kecil mengingat kejadian di uks." ha..ha..ha.. kenapa aku terus memikirkanya ya?"

2 hari telah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu jarak di antara hiruma dan mamori. semakin dekat semenjak kejadian itu, mereka sering bersama-sama."hei mamo-nee makin mesra aja sama you-nii". "Ah suzuna-chan kamu jangan ngomong gitu dong, aku jadi malu nih lagian aku gak ada hubungan apapun dengan hiruma-kun"."hee… masa iya sih mamo-nee"." Ah sudahalah suzuna-chan aku mau kembali ke kelas" ." nih mamo-nee aku ada majalah, ini buat refrensi cinta mamo-nee dan you-nii".

"Haa? Suzuna-chan malu, nih jangan di omongin lagi dong" ."da…da…da.. mamo-nee semoga sukses yaa". Saat istirahat siang mamori membaca majalah yang di berikan suzuna, di sana ada trik untuk mendekatkan orang yang disukai dengan kita, di situ tertulis kita harus memberikan sebuah cincin yang bermandikan sinar bulan .setelah membaca majalah itu mamori terasa menagantuk. ia pun tidur sebentar di kelasnya. ia terbangun ketika ia mendengar pintu kelasnya di buka, rupanya hiruma membuka pintu kelas untuk keluar. saat ia terbangun ia merasa sesuatu di bibirnya ya di bibirnya terasa seperti rasa mint jangan-jangan hiruma tadi menciumnya, blush muka mamori memerah membayangkan apa yang terjadi."ah itu tidak mungkin"

Rupanya di depan pintu kelas mamori, ada hiruma yang sedang bersandar di dinding kelasnya." ya ampun apa yang terjadi padaku, kenapa tadi aku menciumnya argh.. perasaan apa ini?".malam harinya mamori melakukan apa yang ditulis di majalah, ia menyinari sebuah cincin bergambar icon devil bat. (dimana belinya?*plak*ampun!) esok hari nya ada berita bagus untuk anggota akan ada libur bagi siswa sma deimon rencananya anggota amefuto deimon, akan jalan-jalan ke taman bermain. Dan itu di sambut gembira oleh anggota amefuto."senang max kata monta fugo!" Ucap daikichi. ahahaha….ini sangat menyenangkan. dan di sana aku bisa bertemu para ladies, nah aku pulang dulu untuk membuat bekal" ." ah kakak tunggu biar aku saja yang buatkan, nanti kakak menghancurkan dapur kita lagi"." tenang saja adikku!." ah kakak tunggu.."

Semua anggota devil bat:" kakak beradik yang aneh!".

Taman bermain deimon 10.00

"Kok nama taman bermainya deimon sih, perasaan dulu namanya puririn?"." ke..ke.. ke.. itu karena aku mau.."." hiii… hiruma-san pasti mengancam direktur taman bermain ini"."yaaa semuanya maaf aku terlambat, itu karena kakakku membakar dapur rumah, hanya untuk membuat onigiri dan tempura"." emm suzuna-chan mana kakakmu?"." oh dia lagi membungkus bento mungkin butuh 2 jam sampai kakak selesai"." oh begitu baiklah kita main di sini di bagi per kelompok,"ucap suzuna. "oke masing-masing tarik undian ya". Okeee baiklah timnya yaitu 1. Hiruma,mamori 2. Sena,dan aku 3. Monta,3 bersaudara haha 4. Komusubi,kurita

Mamori's POV

"Uh.. aku sangat sial, kenapa aku bersama setan ini dia bisa di ajak main nggak ya? Uh bingung nih aku harus bagaimana yaa.."

Hiruma's POV

"Cih kenapa aku harus bersama manajer cerewet itu ahh.. padahal aku mau naik wahana yang extreme gimana ya?"

"Sena-kun kita naik roler coaster yuk", ucap suzuna "Eh? Tapi suzuna-chan aku agak waa, Jangan tarik aku suzuna-chan"." Sudahlah sena-kun kita coba saja ufufufu"

"Hiruma-kun..?". apa?". mamori mengeluarkan cincin bergambar icon devil bat. "Apa ini?". Ini untukmu pakailah". Oh kalau begitu baiklah sesaat setelah hiruma memakai cincin itu. Bruuk mendadak hiruma jatuh pingsan. Mamori yang melihatnya tersentak kaget hiruma-kun kau kenapa apa yang terjadi padamu hiruma-kun…

To Be Continued

Gyaaaa fic yang sangat luar biasa jelek oh ya makasih ya reviewnya sangat membantu....hahaha nama taman bermainya puririn wahahaha ciptain ndiri…. Chapter 4 agak ada fantasinya dikit(?)

Tambah ya rnr nya..

Maaf jika ada salah tanda baca dan kata .

Sign

Youichi nagane akuma


End file.
